popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Pop in the Name of the Law
" " is the fifth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and on July 11, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix and Discovery Family Miss Shush tries to stop the pals rowdy behaviour with a book of outdate laws. Official YouTube episode clip Miss Shush, armed with an outdated book of "laws" for proper Popple behavior, stops the Popple pals from doing things that annoy her, claiming they are against the law. Keen to respect the law, the Pals learn the old rules by heart. But now they stop Miss Shush from doing as she pleases, until she has to admit she had tricked them.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Pop in the Name of the Law Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Margaret Shush * Bubbles * Sunny * Lulu * Yikes * Izzy Minor characters * Coach Loudly * Penny Popplar (non-speaking) * Polly Popplar (non-speaking) * Babapop (non-speaking) * Mrs. Snooply (non-speaking) * Milton Maynot (indirectly mentioned)When Lulu quizzed Sunny on one of the laws from the book, Sunny's answer is: "As many as the Popple can carry as long as the spaceship has room for the mayor". Songs * She'll Be Poppin' Round the Mountain * Pop Goes the Popple * Hokey-Cokey Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "Au Pop de la loi", meaning "At the pop of the law". * The episode title is a play on the term "stop in the name of the law". * This episode revealed that all of the Best Popple Pals are tone deaf. * Miss Shush is shown to keep a collection of books that're related to quietness. This included: How to Win Friends, and Keep Them Quiet, The Great Book of Earplugs, and Zip It: The Art of Shushing. * The music that played before Miss Shush entered the Treepod to tell the Popple Pals that they're "breaking the law" is the instrumental version of "Together with My Friends". * When Lulu asked Izzy if he know about the book of the laws, he mentioned Popluto. "Popluto" is a pun on Pluto. * At one point, Sunny mentioned "cuckoo-crazy". This is a reference to "Smart House Arrest". * This episode took place on a Thursday and a Friday.On the second day in the episode, Bubbles explained to Miss Shush that "it's illegal to chew in the sun on a Friday". Errors * In some scenes, the 100 Crazy Outdated Popplopolis Laws book doesn't have any texts on the back. * Bubbles and Sunny is shown to have a terrible singing voice in this episode. However, they both sing very well in "Palentine's Day" and Bubbles even wrote and sang her own song in "Bubbles' Doubles". * When Miss Shush walks back to her house after visiting the Treepod, Lulu's house's lights are mysteriously on despite she's at the treehouse. * During the scene when Izzy said that "Popluto doesn't exist", Miss Shush is holding the book upside-down because of the pages. Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 2 episodes